Esperanza
by RinixosA
Summary: Dean intenta encontrar esperanza, algún consuelo en la situación que está viviendo... pero se le hace muy dificil. Spoilers quinta temporada. Slight Dean/Castiel.


Segundo fic de Supernatural que hago YAY!!, la verdad este lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, y se que en este momento las cosas en Supernatural no están así, pero lo escribí apenas vi el primer capítulo de la quinta temporada.

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural no me pertenece, y aunque me encantaría tener a Dean (DEEAAAAAN (LLL) ) estoy muy contenta por la serie en general, no le cambiaría nada.

**Advertencias: Spoilers quinta temporada**, slight Dean/Castiel.

* * *

Dean no quería pensar, de verdad que no quería. Sólo deseaba beber algunas cervezas, comer unas hamburguesas tapa-arterias, escuchar AC/DC en su Impala, quemar llantas, cazar a unos monstruos hijos de puta, hablar con Sammy como antes, hacer todo lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que lo hacía sentir vivo, que lo liberaba.

Añoraba el pasado donde no habían ángeles que los persiguieran, donde no estaban Lucifer, ni Azasel, Alistair ni ninguno de esos malditos demonios al acecho. Regresar al pasado donde solo eran él, Sammy, Bobby y su Impala yendo por las carreteras, cazando demonios, monstruos, vampiros…

Pero nada de eso iba a suceder, todo había cambiado, nada iba a ser como antes.

Las cervezas y las hamburguesas no iban a ser tan disfrutadas ni iban a saber tan bien como antes. Conducir su Impala al ritmo de AC/D no iba a resultar tan satisfactorio como antes. Cazar iba a ser algo que tendrían que hacer por obligación, no porque lo sintieran como su vocación, no, ahora no solo las vidas de los demás corrían peligro, su vida iba a estar más en riesgo que antes.

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más le dolía era el hecho de no poder volver a hablarle a Sammy como antes, a su hermano, por el que había dado la vida y lo volvería hacer. Ya no podía, lo había intentado. Borrón y cuenta nueva había sido su meta, pero no lo había logrado, no podía borrar el pasado, no podía obviar lo que Sam había hecho, le había hecho a él, a Dean, su hermano mayor, la persona que siempre lo había protegido, que siempre había estado a su lado. ¡Cómo quería que olvidara el hecho de que lo traicionó, que prefirió a una maldita puta demonio antes que a él! A su sangre, a su hermano, a la única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, su constante.

No, Dean había hecho todo lo posible pero no pudo olvidar, no pudo dejarlo pasar, el dolor de la traición fue más grande que su voluntad. Sam ya no era Sammy, ya no era quién debía proteger, ya no era su hermanito, y eso le dolió más que cualquier cosa: ya no eran los hermanos Winchester, ahora era Dean Winchester, solo, intentando reparar el desastre causado por su hermano, por su apoyo.

Dean sólo sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar, y aunque quería pensar positivo, quería, por primera vez mentirse y pensar que todo se iba a solucionar. En el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que ese dolor y ese vacío tan grande que sentía no se iba a ir así de fácil, que tal vez no se iba a ir nunca porque jamás se sintió más solo que en ese momento, no se imagina como se sentiría sin Bobby si con él se siente así, tan desesperado, triste… vulnerable.

Va a luchar como nunca, con todas sus fuerzas, porque así es él, porque jamás se rendiría a mitad de una pelea, porque es Dean Winchester y si va a morir lo hará luchando, pero eso no quita el hecho de que crea que es una batalla perdida, que se sienta sólo, confundido y mal… roto por dentro.

Una presencia se siente, una que no estaba ahí antes, que llegó de la nada. Dean sabe quién es y no puede evitar que una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios, estaba equivocado, no sólo cuenta con Bobby, todavía cuenta con apoyo, todavía tiene amigos.

Jamás pensó que alguna vez llegara a considerar amigo a él, a ese ángel que sólo seguía órdenes, pero ahora lo apreciaba y mucho, le había demostrado que no sólo era un sirviente de "Dios", era un amigo, alguien –de cierta manera— preciado. Sabía que lo tenía a su lado y eso lo reconfortaba, no estaba solo. Sabía que con él las cosas iban a mejorar.

—Dean —habló el ángel por primera vez desde que se separaron, a Dean le gustó oír su voz.

—Cass —respondió—. Te apareces y desapareces.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —volvió a hablar con su tono y cara inexpresiva de siempre. Aunque se podía ver un brillo diferente, ¿felicidad? ¿Alivio tal vez?

— ¿Qué tal si planeamos como matar a unos demonios y ángeles hijos de puta?

—Eso te iba a decir —dijo Cass mientras se acercaba a Dean para hablarle de lo ocurrido en su ausencia. Castiel no habló mucho, solo lo necesario (como siempre), pero se sintió mejor conversando con él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez podría volver a ser el Dean despreocupado y seguro de antes. Si Castiel había cambiado tanto, si había sobrevivido, puede que él tuviera la misma suerte y las cosas mejoraran para él.

No todo estaba perdido, había esperanza.

* * *

Me gustó como me quedó, pero lo primordial es que espero los sentimientos de Dean se entiendan y se vea lo mucho que sufrió en ese momento, esa es mi principal meta.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
